Learning to Love
by 71star
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks after her fiancé cheats on her. Will she be able to love again? It'll be a learning experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Learning to Love**

Chapter 1

Here I was on my way back to Forks.

I didn't think I'd ever move back, but a cheating fiancé will do that to you.

Jasper, my ex fiancé cheated on me with someone who I thought was my best friend Alice, my roommate.

Jasper and I grew up together, he was my brother's best friend and we started dating when he was 16 and I was 14. My parents weren't against it, because we were all together all the time anyways. Edward and Emmett were my brothers, they were twins, although you couldn't tell. Emmett took after dad and Edward after mom. I was a happy mix of both, yet petite like my mom.

Edward and I took after my dad, both going into medicine, while Emmett went onto be a teacher. Edward was a cardiac surgeon and I was a Pediatrician, my dad was Chief of Staff at Forks hospital and was able to secure me a position. Edward has been married for two years to his high-school sweetheart Rose, she owned the local coffee shop/bakery and it had a little apartment over it, they'd renovated it for me, for which I was grateful.

"Sis! So glad to see you!" Emmett smiled as he picked me up and swung me around.

"Can't breathe Emmett." I squealed.

"Sorry. I just missed you so much! A year is too long to go without seeing you." He pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry. Looking back on it I should have seen the signs. I was so stupid." I growled.

"Hey! He had us all fooled. If he shows his face around here, he'll get an ass kicking for sure." Emmett smiled and I shook my head, knowing I wouldn't stop either of my brothers if they wanted to kick Jasper's ass. Hell, I wanted to set fire to Alice and her stupid dressy wardrobe.

"C'mon, everyone is waiting at the Lodge." Emmett grabbed my bag and led me to his Hummer.

When we arrived, everyone was there and it was enough to being me to tears when I saw my mom.

"Awww, its OK sweetie. His loss, not yours. You'll find someone who will treat you, like your father treats me." She smiled and kissed my head.

I wiped my tears and gave everyone a big hug. Rose was last and when I pulled away I looked at her and she smiled shaking her head yes.

"When were you two going to tell me I was going to be an aunt?" I asked with more tears in my eyes.

"We just found out last week for sure and wanted to tell you in person." She smiled and I hugged her again and wished her luck.

We sat and ate, they all asked questions about what had happened in New York, I told them the entire story, and so I wouldn't have to repeat it again.

"He better not show his face here again." Edward said.

"I can't believe Alice had the nerve to do that to you, you were like sisters." My mom spoke up.

"It's OK everyone, really. I was blinded, but I'll know better next time. I just want to throw myself into my work and my family." I smiled and I actually believed what I was saying.

We all stayed at my parents that night, my mom and Rose would take me to the apartment in the morning and then to the store for the finishing touches.

"So Bella, what did you do with the apartment you shared with Jasper." My dad asked.

"Well, since I owned it, I kicked him out, he was pissed. He thought him and Alice would move in there together. I rubbed it in even more by telling him he had 10 days to get out, because I'd already sold the place. He didn't realize I'd known about them for a couple of months. He'd been so wrapped up in Alice that he didn't even worry about me. I had no problem selling it and I sold my car and engagement ring as well." I smiled.

"Good for you! I hope you're going to get something good with that money." Rose smiled.

"Well, I'd like to use a good chunk of it to buy a SUV and save the rest. If you don't mind me staying at the apartment, I'd like to stay there for now and not worry about a house right now." I shrugged.

"Bella! The place is as good as yours! Please! And my employees will love having someone there to cook for first thing in the morning." She laughed.

"Oh really? And who works for you? Anyone I know?" I questioned.

"Yes, Leah and Paul. They got married and are a hoot together. She takes care of the front end and Paul the back. He might look tough, but he makes a mean scone." She smiled.

"Ooohhh… blueberry ones?" I asked.

"The best!" she giggled. "Our bean loves them too!" she beamed.

We all talked for a little while longer before heading to bed.

I was up at first light and headed into my old bathroom to shower and dress for the day.

"Morning baby." My dad smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad." I kissed his cheek as he read the paper.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

"No. This is the Seattle Times anyway. The Forks Journal is all gossip." He smiled.

"So nothing has changed." I laughed.

"No. Oh, don't eat anything. Mom said we're all going to the diner for breakfast." He shrugged.

I nodded and put my bowl back in the cabinet.

"Bells, listen you don't start at the hospital for another week, but I'd like you to come in and meet everyone on Monday and I'll show you around." He said.

"OK, sounds good. Although I think I remember my way around that hospital." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward came up and hugged me.

"Dad wants to show me around the hospital." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, because it's so big. Well, we did get a new wing last year, so that's new." He shrugged.

"I heard, the pediatric wing. I'm excited." I giggled.

"And it'll be all yours." Dad smiled.

"All mine? How? I thought Dr. Carmen was the lead doctor." I questioned.

"She is for now, but she's retiring once she gets you trained." Dad shrugged like it was no big deal. I ran over to him squealing and hugging him.

"I guess you just told her." My mom smiled and hugged me, dad nodding.

"Let's eat, please." Rose grumbled.

"OK, OK… Preggo." Emmett laughed.

"Mom, seriously I don't need you to buy all this stuff." I insisted.

"Hush Bella, you need these items for your home. I want to buy them, you're my baby." My mom cooed as Rose laughed.

"Hush it Rosie." I stuck my tongue out at her and she scowled playfully.

After a day of shopping with my mom and Rose, they took me back to the apartment and although it was small, it was so me.

"Bella, I hope you like the purple I picked out." Rose smiled.

"Oh my! This is beautiful! I love it! It's perfect." I hugged each of them.

"There's also a door that leads to a nice balcony. We put a bistro set out there and a small grill as well." Rose smiled.

"Thank you all so much! I love it. I just need my pictures and books and it will be home." I sighed.

"Well, we'll leave you to unpack. Your kitchen is stocked full and if you're craving sweets, the black key is for the shop, there's leftovers down there and anytime you want to cook anything big, the kitchen is yours to use." Rose hugged me tight.

"Thanks. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Really." I kissed them both.

"Don't forget, your brothers will be here first thing in the morning to take you car shopping." My mom said.

"I know. Emmett reminded me 50 times at least to be downstairs, ready to eat and go." I laughed.

"Oh yes, Emmett can't miss a feeding, Edward can't miss his coffee." Rose laughed too.

We hugged one more time before they left and I set up my place.

By the end of the day I was the proud owner of a Range Rover Evoque in a metallic blue with black interior.

Emmett made sure to get all the bells and whistles, while Edward made sure it had every safety option there was.

We had a great day and I missed spending time with my brothers, they were the greatest.

We ate dinner at a pizza place on the way home and at the last minute Edward declared I needed a proper coat for the rain and cold as well as an emergency kit and other supplies I deemed crazy, but he demanded I have.

We drove to the one trusty store in town to get all those items, Newton's Outfitters. They'd went national a few years back, mainly in the Midwest where these items are needed.

Walking in the bell jingled as always and a voice welcomed us somewhere from the back.

Edward grabbed a cart and started with an emergency kit for the apartment and my SUV. Next were proper shoes for the snow and rain as well as jackets.

Finally Edward deemed we were fully stocked. "Are you sure? I don't want to get stranded with only 5 warming blankets." I joked.

"You won't be laughing when you're stuck on the side of the road in a snow storm, Miss?" a handsome guy walked up and smiled at me with the most wonderfully blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Miss Cullen." Emmett walked up and put his arm around me.

"Oh, when did you get hitched man? Congrats!" the handsome stranger smiled genuinely at Emmett.

"Not Mrs. Cullen, Mike! Miss… This is Bella." Emmett laughed, as did Edward.

"Oh! Wow, I haven't seen you since your brothers and I graduated. You're not a teenager anymore." He smiled.

"No. She isn't. But she is coming out of a difficult relationship." Edward replied.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Mike said honestly.

"Yeah, you remember Whitlock, right?" Emmett snarled.

"Of course! He took us to the championship in baseball all four years." Mike smiled at the memory.

"Yeah well they were engaged and he fucked her best friend." Emmett fumed.

"Emmett! Damn it!" I snapped and walked out the door. I sat on the bench in front of the store trying to calm myself.

"Sis. I'm sorry. You know how I get sometimes. He pissed me off and I want to hurt him, for hurting you." Emmett hugged me tight.

"I know Em, but please let me tell my story when I'm ready." I sighed.

"Deal." He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"OK, you and Edward bring all the stuff over, since it's only a block away." I smiled to let him know all is well and he agreed, telling me they'd be there in a few minutes.

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face and a spring in my step.

I was happy to be home, not realizing how much I'd actually missed it here. I didn't belong in New York, I was a small town girl and I loved it here.

"Good morning!" Rose smiled as I entered through the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled.

"Paul, Leah this is Bella. She'll be living upstairs and visiting you quite frequently. She's also the new pediatrician in town." Rose beamed.

"Nice to meet you." Leah shook my hand and Paul nodded, seeing he was covered in flour that was a good thing.

"I'll try not to be a bother in the mornings or whenever. I'm not sure of my schedule yet, so I might be coming to bed as you're coming into work." I acknowledged.

"No worries. We enjoy the company and Rose told us you love blueberry scones, there's a fresh plate waiting for you with fresh coffee as well." Paul smiled and I thanked them both as Rose and I went to enjoy some quiet time.

"So I hear you have a suitor already." Rose smiled.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Edward said that Mike Newton was quite taken with you last night." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh! Rose. I just got out of a relationship, I don't need another." I rolled my eyes.

"How many guys have you had sex with?" she asked out of the blue.

"What? What's that got to do with Mike?" I asked.

"Don't you want to know what sex is like with someone else?" she asked.

"I've never thought about it. What about you? Have you wanted to know?" I asked.

"I do know." She smiled.

"What?! You cheated on my brother?" I whisper-yelled, getting seriously pissed off.

"Chill out little sis. I lost my virginity in middle school. And yeah it wasn't great. It got a little better the more we did it, but when I had sex with Edward the first time, I knew there'd never be another. The way he made me c…"she was rambling now.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I covered my ears and she laughed.

"Sorry. He's just that good." She shrugged.

"Good, good. Nice. Keep it to yourself." I made a gagging noise.

As we sat there talking her first customer of the day walked in and it was Mike Newton, smiling a big smile, .Me.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this new story…

I don't usually write Mike and Bella stories, but this one just came to me…

Reviews=Love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning to Love**

Chapter 2

Being back in Forks has been great for me. I'm loving my job, I've been the head of the Pediatric wing for several months now and I've been seeing Mike Newton as well.

He's a really nice guy, we have lots in common and are both workaholics. He runs the family business here in Forks, but occasionally has to go on trips to their other stores in the Midwest. I went with him a few months back to Montana and we had a wonderful romantic weekend. He told me he wanted us to be exclusive that weekend and we have been ever since.

My brothers of course had 'the talk' with him and he promised he'd never hurt me. His parents were wonderful people as well and it was nice that they were friends with my parents as well. We had lots of family dinners together and just fit easily.

I sat and thought about all these things as I ate my breakfast before heading to work. I was working a double today, so I was enjoying the downtime while I had it. The bell dinged on the door and I looked up to see Mike walking in with flowers.

"Hey gorgeous! I wanted to come see you this morning since you've got a double and I'm leaving for Oregon." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Mike, they're beautiful." I smiled.

"They're form my mom's garden, she insisted I bring them." He shrugged. "I was going to buy some, but that upset her for some reason." He smiled.

"Because your mom is a lot like me. She likes the simple things babe. I've told you I don't need you to buy me things. I've got my own money for that." I squeezed his hand.

"I know, but the smile I see when I do." He replied.

"No, the smile is for you. Because I love you." I said before I even thought about it.

"You what?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you." I shrugged like it was any other thing.

"Bella, seriously? I mean, this is, WOW! I never expected this so soon! I'm happy, beyond happy. I love you too!" Mike picked me up and kissed me, right as my phone goes off.

"Ugh! And here I thought we'd have a quickie." He whispered in my ear, I slapped his arm and kissed his cheek while answering my phone.

"Hello?" I replied, seeing as it was the hospital number.

"Bella! Get here NOW! Rose just came in she's in labor!" Edward screamed and hung up the phone.

"Shit! I got to go Mike, Rose is on labor." I kissed his cheek and tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"OK, drive careful, breathe babe." He kissed me and told me he'd call me when he landed.

"I will, love you. I'm getting a niece or nephew!" I clapped as we walked outside. I couldn't wait to have kids.

"You'll be the best aunt ever!" he hugged me goodbye and I sped off to the hospital.

I got to the hospital as they were taking her in.

"Bells, they've got to do a C-section! The baby is breach and they can't get it to turn." Edward paced the hallway.

"It's OK, they'll be fine! She's healthy, the babies healthy, just relax!" I hugged my brother.

The rest of the family trickled in and we waited until it was time for Edward to go in.

After about 45 minutes Edward came into the room and presented us with our newest addition, baby Mackenzie. She was absolutely adorable. Strawberry blond hair, blue green eyes and she was tiny at just 6 pounds and 17 inches.

"Bella, we'd like you to be Godmother as well as aunt. And Emmett is going to be Godfather and uncle of course." Edward smiled.

"I'd love to!" I hugged him and asked if I could go see Rose.

"She's still in recovery, they won't let anyone in there until she's awake." He shrugged.

"Edward! I'm the attending pediatrician. I can go see her if I want." I smirked and walked off.

I checked on Rose and she was still out, so I let everyone know and told Edward I'd be back later to check on them since I was working a double.

The past two weeks have been crazy, I've been over to Edwards and Rose's every night after work and then go over and see Mike or comes to my place.

I was so happy for the carefree weekend I had coming up, Mike and I were going to lay in bed all weekend and relax. He'd been on the go for the past month, getting a new store ready for opening in Colorado.

"Bells, why don't you just move in with me? We're committed and you're here more than your place. I'd love to come home to you every night." Mike kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Mike, I'm not ready to move in. I've told you about my last relationship, I WON'T live with anyone until I'm married. I'm sorry." I said with tears in my eyes.

Mike grabbed my hands and made me look at him. "Bells, no reason to apologize. I understand. We'll just have to work on the married part." Mike winked at me before pulling me down to him and making love to me.

We stayed snuggled up all weekend before having to go to his parent's house for Sunday family dinner, with both our families.

"Hey Mike, haven't seen ya in a while." Emmett clapped his back.

"Yeah, this Colorado store is kicking our ass! It's going to be one of our largest stores it's in between Vail and Aspen and we want it open by Thanksgiving. It's one of our biggest weekends and I want to take Bella there for the grand opening." He smiled at my brother who approved.

Dinner was nice, we always had a good time when the families got together and everyone loved spoiling Mackenzie. Mikes mom especially, his sister hated children and men, so the only chance she had was Mike, but didn't push anymore, knowing we were in a serious relationship. She had Mackenzie to spoil now.

Mike dropped me off at my place and kissed me goodnight, he had another early flight tomorrow morning.

I laid in bed that night thinking about how fast Mike and I have moved, and I chalked it up to experience from previous relationships and to being older and truly knowing what we wanted. When he asked me to move in, I was happy knowing he wanted more with me, but made my decision to not live with anyone else until I was married. Granted, people cheat when they're married, but your relationship is in a different place when you don't live together first. I was pleased that he didn't get upset over the fact either, that was another difference, he was very caring, always making sure I was OK, called me when I worked doubles to make sure I was fine, even if he was on a trip. He called one time and I'd told him I was starving but the cafeteria was closed and I had forgotten to bring food with me, so I was eating chips for dinner. An hour later, 30 pizzas, bread and sodas were delivered and the next morning Leah brought coffee and pastries ALL courtesy of Mike. He always did sweet things like that. Had that been Jasper, he'd tell me it sucks and then proceed to tell me where he and his friends went to dinner and what they had. I shook my head and rolled over, sleeping one of the best sleeps I've ever had.

Two days later finds me at my mom's house helping her write invitations for the Annual Hospital Ball. "Bella, are you bringing Mike?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll be there. I'm going to Seattle this weekend with Rose to get our dresses. She's so excited, this is the first time she'll be able to really dress up since having Mackenzie. Mrs. Cope is watching her, Rose is nervous of course, but she's kept her a few hours here and there." I shrugged.

"I'm just glad that everyone is able to go." My mom smile and then gave me a look.

"What mom what did you do?" I sighed.

"Nothing baby, just you know the Whitlock's will be there, right?" she asked seriously.

"Yes mom. I know, and I don't care. I didn't do anything to their son, he did it to me. They were like my second parents, they didn't even call to see how I was. Their loss, not mine." I shrugged.

"I know dear, and I've seen Helen a few times, she's acted like nothing has happened." My mom frowned.

"Well, they've got Alice now. She can't cook, she hates to clean, loves to shop and spend money. Jasper knew what he was getting into with her, with their professions they'll be able to keep up with her spending." I laughed.

"I'm just glad you're happy." She hugged me tight.

"Me too mom, me too." I hugged her back.

AN:

I know, nothing really exciting, but it's coming… PROMISE!

And this will be a short story…

Not a lot of chapters…

Got another one to start on and dedicate… :0)

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning to Love**

Chapter 3

Tonight was the night of the Gala…

Mike was picking me up in a limo and he'd be here in about 20 minutes.

When I went shopping with Rose I had chosen a form fitting chocolate satin dress with lace overlay. The back was completely open and plunged down to my low back. I found some chocolate colored shoes as well. I wore my hair up in a bun with a few curls framing my face and light makeup.

There was a knock on my door and opened it to reveal Mike in his tuxedo, looking handsome as ever.

"Bella, I will be the envy of every man and possibly a few women tonight." Mike kissed my shoulders.

"And the same applies for me." I smiled.

We arrived at the Gala, people were already flowing in. We found our parents and chatted with them for a while until my dad pulled me away to chat with some big contributors.

We were discussing the next big build when I felt someone tap my arm and whisper and 'excuse me' with a voice all too familiar and my dad's eyes narrowing in anger.

"Whitlock" My dad glared at the person behind me, making me turn around quickly and lose my balance, I was bracing for the fall, but to large, familiar arms wrapped around me and kept me upright. "You OK baby?" Mike whispered in my ear, making me smile and I nodded a yes.

"Jasper, nice to see you man!" Mike held out his hand and Jasper looked at him like he had a disease.

"Yeah, you too." He glared at Mike. "Can I speak with Bella alone?" Jasper asked.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say to these two as well." I smirked.

"Bella, it's kind of private." He whispered.

"Look Jasper, you can talk to Bella, after I give my speech." Mike smiled and I looked at him.

"What? Since when are you giving a speech?" I asked.

"Your dad asked me last minute. One of his speakers had to cancel." Mike answered and I looked to my dad who just nodded as Mike walked towards the stage.

Jasper stood by uncomfortably and listen to Mike go on and on about contributions and what the hospitals plans were for the future. "And lastly, I'd like everyone to meet the newest member of our staff, Dr. Cullen's beautiful daughter and if all goes well after tonight, she'll be my fiancé, Bella will you do the honor of being my wife? I know its fast, but I have never felt like this before. When I'm not with you I feel like something is missing. I love you Bella Cullen, please say yes." Mike finished with a smile and was down on his knee, holding a box up for me. I walked up to the stage and threw my arms around Mike, whispering a 'yes' and crying into his tuxedo.

Everyone clapped and came up to congratulate us, wanting to see my ring.

Mike listened to me, that's for sure. I told him no flashy diamonds, I didn't like them, and I was more of a simple band type of girl. He'd compromised, finding an antique band with lots of little diamonds in it.

We walked over to my parents and they were all smiles, I'm sure they knew already.

Jasper is approaching, pissed to no end.

"I really need a word with you Bella." He seethed.

"Fine." I started walking, looking back to Mike to let him know I was fine.

"Well, I can see you didn't wait too long to spread your legs." Jasper spat.

"Excuse me? You're the one who cheated on me with my best friend. Speaking of which, where is she?" I asked smugly.

"She can't travel right now and I needed to see you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can't travel? Since when? Nothing stops Alice!" I laughed evilly.

"She's pregnant, due in the next two weeks." He smiled a small smile.

"Oh, wow! Didn't think she was the child type." I smiled.

"She's not! It's interfering with her career." He looked sad.

"So, what's she doing?" I questioned, the doctor in me coming out.

"She's leaving me. Signing over all her rights, I wanted the baby, that's the only reason she's having it. Then she's leaving. Papers are all drawn up and signed. I'm moving back here, my parents are going to help me out. We'll be living in the guest house and I would like you to be the babies doctor." He smiled.

"Of course I will. I'm so sorry Jasper. Even after what you did to me, I wouldn't wish this on anyone." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for being an ass, it just hurts to see you moving on so fast." He frowned.

"Yeah, well when my heart is ripped out by the two people I cared for the most, it took a lot for me to get here. Yes, it's fast. But Mike and I had this connection when we met again after all these years and I had NO idea he was asking me tonight or anytime soon, but I felt something tonight when he asked me, that I didn't even feel with you. I'm sorry Jasper." I squeezed his shoulder and then walked in to find Mike.

AN:

Enjoy!

Reviews=Love

This is a SHORT story…

Won't be too long!


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning to Love**

Chapter 4

Mike and I have been extremely busy.

It was only 2 nurses and I on the pediatric wing, the other doctor had gotten an offer from Seattle General and took it, so I worked a lot. Mike had secured 4 more stores to open within the year, so we'd decided not to get married anytime soon, we set a tentative date a year from now, his stores would at least be open, not sure if my situation would change by then, but at least he'd be home more, for a little while.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I've got to leave again. I feel so bad. We haven't spent much time together since our engagement." Mike hugged and kissed me while I made breakfast.

"I know babe. I understand. Look at my schedule this week, its better that you're gone. I'll be at the hospital most nights as it is." I sighed.

"Don't wear yourself done. You'll get sick and burnt out. And I need you well, I've got big plans." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I slapped his chest "Eat your breakfast. You'll miss your flight." I kissed his cheek.

He pulled me into his lap.

"I'd rather have more of you for breakfast." He kissed down my neck.

"Damn it Mike. You can't do that. Now I'll be wet all day." I kissed his lips.

"Come on, a quickie, I need you." He placed my hand over his harden cock.

"You are never satisfied." I giggled.

"Not when it comes to this." He groaned as he pushed his fingers into me.

And that's how we ended up fucking on the kitchen table and me ending up with syrup in my hair.

"Damn, I'll never get enough of you." He growled as he poured syrup on my tits and proceeded to suck it off.

"Fuck Mike. Just fuck me already." I moaned like a whore.

"Hold on baby, it's going to be rough." He started pounding into me as he pinched my swollen clit and found that sweet spot and had me screaming his name and him screaming mine as we fell apart together.

"That might last me a week." I panted.

"Here, one last reminder." He said as he sat in the chair and pulled me forward and proceeded to thrust his tongue in and out of me and nibble on my sensitive and swollen clit over and over again until I was cuming so hard that I couldn't cum anymore.

"Mike!" I screamed as he smiled and stood up, kissing me hard.

"Fuck! I love tasting myself on you." I kissed him back just as hard.

A banging on the door brought us to reality.

"Fuck. That will be Edward." He groaned.

I pulled my shirt down, since it was actually one of Mike's and Mike fixed his clothes.

"Edward!" I smiled and went to hug him but he pushed me away.

"You two loud enough? I don't think your neighbors quite heard you enough Mike." He looked over my shoulder to Mike who was grinning like crazy.

"Sorry man, she's insatiable." He shrugged and Edward held up his in surrender.

"I don't want to hear about my sisters sexuality." He shook his head.

"Just saying." Mike shrugged as he grabbed his suitcase and briefcase, then kissed me goodbye.

"HEY! I don't need to see that!" he growled as Mike kissed me passionately, grabbing at my bare ass.

After they finally left I showered and got ready for my long week.

I made sure I brought bath supplies and plenty of hair ties, as I knew I'd be on call all week, I just decided to stay at the hospital, I could use the scrubs there, so all I needed was bras and underwear.

I'd just made it into work when I was paged to ER.

"Bella, thank goodness, Jasper just came in with his baby and asked for you." The nurse sighed.

"Oh, I didn't know he was back in town yet." I shrugged.

"Yes, apparently they arrived two days ago and the baby was not feeling well then, but he thought it was just gas or something." The nurse replied.

I walked into the room and Jasper sat there with an extremely pissed off baby and looking completely worn out.

"Jasper, hey. I didn't know you were back." I smiled and took the baby from him.

"Yes, Sophia just turned a month. The doctors told me to wait at least a month before travelling with her. And now she's like this with a hard belly." He rubbed his face.

"Well Sophia is a cute little thing, little being the key word. How big was she at birth?" I asked.

"She was only 5 pounds, 16 inches long." He smiled.

"She hasn't gained any weight the nurse said." And he frowned at that.

"Jasper, that's not always bad, she hasn't lost any, that's what you have to focus on. It could be as simple as changing her formula." I smiled to reassure him. "I'm thinking with the hard belly and screaming that she's constipated or the milk is upsetting her little tummy. When was the last time she pooped?" I asked.

"Um, 3 days ago. Before we left." He shook his head.

"OK, it could be from travel too. The littlest things can mess them up if they get off schedule. Let me give her a suppository to help her go, we'll keep he here tonight and run some tests too, just to be on the safe side. I'll have a cot brought into her room, when they get you set up." I touched his shoulder and smiled.

I left the nurses to fawn over Sophia who was absolutely adorable, while I wrote up all the tests I wanted to run.

I had blood and urine tests done as well as an upper GI, to check for blockage.

I handed off the orders and then checked in on my 2 other patients. The first was a little girl from the reservation who'd almost drowned in the ocean. The current is so bad, it pulled her away quickly and took her under. The other a little boy just had his tonsils out yesterday. They were both sleeping so I proceeded to my office and saw there was a message that Mike had called. I called him back and instantly missed him.

"I wish I was with you." I sighed.

"Me too babe, ne too." He chuckled.

"Thankfully it's a slow night. Just my two previous patients and tonight a baby. She's so adorable. Gets me thinking." I smiled to myself.

"Well, well, well… Bella is human!" he laughed.

"What? Of course I am, why would you say that." I pouted.

"I didn't even WANT to think of having that conversation with you. You're so dedicated to your job." He made a shuddering noise.

"I do want children Mike, just not yet. But see this cute little girl, makes me want to saw screw my plans." I said seriously.

"Do you know the family?" he asked, no doubt trying to figure out who in Forks was that pregnant lately.

"Uh, yeah." I blew out a breath. "It's Jasper's little girl." I whispered.

"Oh." That's all he said and was quiet.

"What? Don't do this Mike." I said defensively.

"And how should I act? Your EX fiancé is back in town and you're fawning all over his baby, that he helped make with your EX best friend!" he yelled.

"Don' .There!" I threatened. "I'm with you! I love you! I'm your fiancé now, everyone in Forks knows it!" I yelled back.

"What am I supposed to think? You two have history. You once loved each other!" he snapped.

"Yeah and he cheated on me! This! This right here is why I should've stayed single." I cried.

"Maybe we should have waited." He snipped.

"What? You. You don't want me?" I questioned.

"I didn't say that." He growled.

"You might as well have. Yet another we aren't living together. I've got to go. I love you." I whispered and hung up, not waiting for a reply.

My cell phone rang a few seconds later the caller I.D. read 'Mike', I let it go to voicemail, along with the others that came tonight.

I went and did my rounds, checking on the children. The older two were still sleeping so I walked down to Sophia's room and heard Jasper singing to her.

It was the cutest site I'd ever seen.

Everything was good there, so I went to the front desk to let them know I was going to eat.

My phone went off again 'Edward'.

"Hello, brother dear." I sighed.

"What the hell is going on? Mike called in a complete panic! Where the fuck are you?" he yelled.

"In the cafeteria." I volunteered.

"I'm on my way!" he snapped.

Edward grabbed a coffee and rubbed his face as he sat down.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

I repeated everything to him and he shook his head. "Mike is fucking torn up over this. He's called to apologized and threatening to return to fight for you!" he shook his head. "I told him I'd straighten everything out here and you'd be calling him in the morning." He demanded of me.

"I'm NOT interested in Jasper, that's what Mike thinks… All I said was Sophia was adorable. The same way I think McKenna is adorable. She's a patient, that's it. If he's going to freak out every time I have to talk to Jasper, then obviously he doesn't trust me and we don't need to continue our engagement." I proclaimed.

"Look, I'll call him tonight and give him the lowdown, you call in the morning and reassure him you still want to be together. Rose is about to blow a gasket! This all just happened and she's already freaking out. And your brother, is freaking out too!" he shook his head again and sighed.

"Um, you're my brother." I pointed out.

"No! Your goofy ass brother, he wants to go wherever Mike is right now and kick his ass. I obviously didn't tell him where he was." He chuckled.

"Ugh! I'll get with him. Thanks. And as for Mike, when you talk to him, tell him he better quit being an ass, I'm not going to put up with his jealousy, it's uncalled for." I advised.

He finished his coffee and I finished my dinner.

Going back to pediatrics, I checked on Sophia again who was now sleeping.

I headed to my office for a few hours' sleep on my couch.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed a little of the angst.

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Learning to Love**

Chapter 5

"Damn it Mike! I don't want Jasper. I thought you went over all this with Edward last night! Either you get your head out of your ass and soon or we're through." I sighed into the phone. We'd been arguing over this for 45 minutes. Not how I wanted to spend my free time before work.

"What am I supposed to think? You blurt out that a baby is adorable and then to top it off, it's your EX fiancés baby." He snapped.

"And I think McKenna is cute too! You going to accuse me of wanting to FUCK my brother?" I screamed at him.

"No! Don't be stupid Bella." He said exasperated.

"Stupid? You think I'm being stupid? If I wanted a fucking baby, I'd have stopped taking the pill and asked you to knock me up! I know how badly you want a child, I do! I'm just not there yet, and defiantly not before I get married!" I snapped.

"Bella, look I don't want to fight. I'm tired of this. I love you, I just want to know that I'm not going to be replaced by your EX becoming your current again." He said defeated.

"Mike, I swear. I only want you! Really." I sighed.

"OK, I'm sorry for freaking out. I just care for you and love you so much and I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve you." He apologized.

"Forgiven. And remember, I'm with you, you're the one I want. I work with babies ALL the time and think they're all cute and I don't want any of those daddies. Just you!" I insisted.

"I know, sorry babe. I'm missing you." He sighed.

We finished our conversation and I was at least relaxed enough for me to rest and eat before going back on the floor.

This past month has been crazy.

Mike flew home a couple of weekends so we could makeup and spend time together.

I've been working my ass off, being down a doctor was tiring, but I was going on call this week, I needed downtime and that's the only way I could do it. Mike wanted to take me away, but being the only pediatrician, I couldn't.

So he was making a romantic get a way at his house for us.

It turned out to be a great time, I was only called out a handful of times and we were able to reconnect.

"When do your stores open?" I asked.

"I have 3 opening in less than 4 months and the 4th is opening later in the year. Why?" he questioned.

"Let's not wait. After your 3 stores open, let's get married, we can take a honeymoon later, if we have to." I smiled at him.

"Really? Seriously? Can you plan a wedding in 4 months or so?" he questioned.

"Yes, yes and yes!" I laughed.

"Let's do it!" he smiled and then made love to me until the early morning.

AN:

Short chapter but important…

Enjoy!

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

**Learning to Love**

Chapter 6

I recruited my mom and Rose to help me plan my wedding.

We wanted simple, yet elegant.

We wanted to do earth tones, with accents of green.

Mom suggested the Wedding Garden's as they were called. Beautiful wild flowers, simple, yet elegant.

When Mike and I went to look at the property, we fell in love. They had several different spots and we chose the gazebo. I thought I'd be romantic to get married on it with twinkle lights everywhere at twilight. Mike agreed. The reception was going to be at his parents' house floating candles in the pool, simple buffet and open bar.

Mike's mom Cheryl was helping Rose and my mom as well, all I had to do was get my dress and that was turning into a full time job! Nothing was just right. This Saturday I was going with Rose to Seattle and look for a dress.

"Rose, I'm so glad we're getting this weekend to ourselves! I've missed hanging out with you, alone!" I laughed.

"I know! A peaceful night's sleep without Edward's snoring." She laughed.

"Ugh! I don't miss that! He sounds like a bear!" I made a roaring noise.

We laughed and joked the rest of the way, talking about the wedding, work and finally Rose asked what she's been wanting to for a while now.

"So, is the Jasper card still being played?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"No, Mike's been really good about it. Once he saw me with a few other patients and how I treated them, I guess it clicked." I shrugged.

"That's good. So have you two thought starting a family?" she inquired.

"Yeah, after his last store is opened, we're going to try. We've got a new doctor starting in two months. He grew up on the reservation, but he's a few years older, I think Emmett and Mike know him. He played football for the reservation's high school. His name is Sam Uley, his wife Emily is starting a daycare center, they've got 4 boys twins, age 5, and they'll be starting kindergarten and then a 3 year old and 1 year old." I smiled.

"WOW! I guess they need a daycare, huh?" Rose smiled.

"Yeah, his cousin Embry owns the construction company that's going to renovate our house." I smiled big.

"What? Your house?" Rose smiled.

I nodded.

"Do tell!" Rose was beaming.

"Well, we've been looking and Forks is so damn small, we don't want one of the new builds, we want an older home and while I was working the other day, a nurse came up and told me about an elderly patient who's trying to sell her house, but it needs so much work, that no one wants it. She told me her room number and I went to talk to her. She's selling to go live with her kids in Portland. She gave me her address after I told her I'd love to see it. She gave me her keys and said to enjoy. All my patients were napping, so I told them I was taking an extended lunch break. I stopped and grabbed Mike, telling him it was important. We drove over to Avenue N, perfect, right? Newton, Avenue N… (I giggled and Rose rolled her eyes.) Anyway, there are 3 houses on the street. They're magnificent, hers is in the middle, but they've got to be at least an acre each. It has a beautiful tree on the front, a circle drive, it's huge! We looked inside and just from the entrance I knew I was in love, as did Mike, we wandered through the house and yes, it needs work, but all the built-ins and arches are beautiful, the crown molding, chair railing, that's all been cared for, it the roof, kitchen, bathrooms, wood floors needing buffering, it's not like it was crumbling, just some paint and TLC. We called Embry who came over right away and said he could have it done by the time we come back from our honeymoon." I squealed, actually squealed.

"So, you bought it? Just like that?" Rose asked.

"Well, I went back to talk to Ester, the elderly lady and her son was there, they're wanting to sell it for $100,000. I negotiated with the son, letting him know of the work needing to be done, telling him I'd already had everything checked and he agreed to $80,000. It was going to his two children, for college. He said he'd have the papers worked up and dropped to me by Monday." I beamed.

"Bella! That's awesome!" Rose was bouncing in her seat.

"I know! I can't wait for everyone to see it. Oh and Jake's landscaping company is planting the gardens. She apparently had a magnificent one at one time, but couldn't take care of it any longer. The son is including pictures with the contract, of the house in its early years. And come to find out, her husband helped build the house. It was her wedding present from him! Can that be any better for Mike and me?" I grinned like the Joker.

"Ugh! You two are sickening." She laughed.

Our weekend in Seattle was a success.

I found the perfect dress. It was off white, simple satin dress, along the bottom were these beautiful green vines/stems and the 'flowers' were made with Swarorzki crystals and a simple green sash tied around my waist. I fell in love as soon as I laid eyes on it.

"Bella that dress was MADE for you!" Rose squealed.

"I know! I've got to have it Rose. I don't want to look at the price, I might change my mind." I smiled as Rose helped me with the dress.

It fit perfectly, and Rose and I smiled at each other. We just knew.

As I got dressed, Rose rushed out with my gown.

"All wrapped and ready." She smirked.

"Rose, you can't do this." I shook my head.

"Yes, this is something we want to do for you." She hugged me tight.

"Thank you." I hugged her back.

"OK, now let's get to the hotel and then go eat!" Rose insisted.

The weekend was filled with food, drinks, laughing and even dancing.

"We've got to do this again." Rose laughed as we drove up the driveway to her house.

"Yes! Let's do it for my bachelorette party. I don't want some crazy thing, just a girl's weekend, maybe through in a massage and mani/pedi's?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect! I'll get the girls together and we'll get it worked out." She smiled.

Edward came walking out and I hugged him, thanking him for the dress as well.

"Anything for my sister. I'm glad you found someone who loves you more than anything else in the world." He whispered in my ear.

I hugged him tightly before waving to them both and heading for my apartment.

I hid my dress in the back of the closet and stripped to my bra and panties, I had to work the midnight shift, and I needed some sleep.

The next few weeks passed by slowly.

Work was hectic I was preparing for Sam's arrival, making sure he had everything for his office and I'd also been looking for a rental space for Emily.

Rose told me a spot on her street was going up, she'd been informed at the owner's meeting a few nights ago.

It was a corner unit, had a large open space in the front for the front office area and a huge back area for classrooms.

The back lot was perfect for the play area. I got in touch with the owner and told him what was needed. He said he'd pay to put up the walls and dividers, however she wanted and have the back lot prepared for a play area, as well as have the entire AC unit cleaned and would buy all the paint she wanted, if she signed at least a year lease and put 2 months up front. I called Emily on spot and she agreed. I gave him the 2 months, it'd be my welcome gift to them.

I talked with them nearly every day and had told her my mom wanted to help her decorate when she was ready.

Emily was crying she was so happy. "Bella, we haven't even officially met, just Skype and you're treating me like family. Thank you." She smiled.

"Emily, you and Sam and the littles will be a part of our family, trust me." I smiled.

We talked a little longer and I wished them a safe trip from Nevada, they'd be here in 2 weeks.

AN:

I hope this one is long enough… Bella wouldn't SHUT UP! Damn!

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

**Learning to Love**

Chapter 7

"Sam! I'm so glad you're here!" I ran down the hall and hugged him.

Yeah, I was probably delusional, I'd been working a 72 hour shift and before that Mike and I had a weekend sex marathon, so I didn't get a lot of sleep.

"Bella!" Sam laughed and hugged me back.

"When do I get to meet Emily and the little ones?" I smiled as we walked down the corridor.

"She was hoping you and Mike would come over for dinner Sunday." He smiled.

"Nonsense! She's dealing with your children, moving house and adjusting to a new town, how about you come over to my place, wait… Scratch that, it's super small. How about I take you guys out to dinner." I smiled.

"I can ask, but Emily loves to cook. She comes from a large family and is second oldest, so she's always cooked." He shrugged.

"I don't want to put her out." I stated.

"It's fine… Trust me! Sunday dinner at 5:00pm, bring Mike too." He smiled as I finished showing him around the hospital.

"We're having a 'get to know' lunch tomorrow before your shift, so make sure you're here at noon, shift starts at 2. Now run home and help Emily with those 3 munchkins" I shoved him out of my office and on his way home.

The Sunday dinner went great, Mike and Sam hit it off as did Emily and I. Their children were adorable and well behaved.

We made plans to do this again soon, when Sam and I could arrange for a few hours gap at the hospital.

Everything was hectic for the next few weeks, there was a flu outbreak and Sam and I had been working round the clock. I think every child in Forks had been here twice.

I was just getting ready to leave after being here for over 48 hours with little to no sleep when Jasper came in with Sophia. "Bella, she's really sick, she can't keep anything down and she's got diarrhea and a fever." Jasper rattled off.

"It's OK, it's probably just the flu. We've had a lot of it going around." I assured him.

"Thank you Bella." He smiled.

"Don't thank me, I'm getting Sam, he's on now, I'm going home." I shrugged.

"No, please. I don't trust anyone else." Jasper grabbed my arm and the look in his eyes said it all, as did the spark that shot through me.

"Jasper, really I-I need to go." I pleaded.

"Please." He whispered and I gave in.

"I'm not doing this for you. Sophia is my patient." I sighed. "I need to make a phone call, go see the nurse and she'll take Sophia's vitals and put you in a room, I'll be there shortly.

Jasper nodded and walked out cradling Sophia in his arms.

"Mike, hey. Sorry I'll be later than expected. Yeah. I know we had dinner reservations, but I've got too many dick children to leave Sam with." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Mike, I'm not going to argue with you. You'll just have to cancel our reservations and get yourself something, I'll be here all night, and I'm sure. I know you leave tomorrow for a week, what do you want me to say?" I was tired and beyond frustrated with him.

"Bella, this is why you hired Sam to begin with! You need a damn break from the hospital. We need us time! When you get pregnant, you're not working. I don't care what you say!" Mike all but shouted in the phone.

"Mike, I know I didn't just hear that! I'm hanging up now and you better be in a good moon when I get to your place or this is it! I'm not living like this! All we do is fight every few weeks, It's not happening." I slammed the phone down without another word.

Sophia was stable and I'd ordered IV's and a suppository for the vomiting, she was sleeping soundly in her bed and Jasper was fast asleep in the recliner next to her bed. I grabbed a blanket out of the closet and covered him up, watching the smile spread across his face as I did so. I sat and watched them both for a few minutes, thinking about 'what-ifs' and then chastising myself for doing so just because I'd had a fight with Mike. I walked into the Dr.'s lounge and saw Sam drinking a coffee.

"Hey Bella, thought you went home." He smiled.

"I was on my way out when my friend brought his baby girl in with a severe case of the flu." I shook my head.

"That sucks. How old?" he asked.

"I think about 5 or 6 months." I shrugged.

"Ah, your ex's baby." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, knowing Mike had talked to him, that'd become pretty close during the few weeks Sam's been here and I know they talked about things like that.

"Do you know what he had the nerve to say to me tonight? That when I get pregnant I'm to quit working, no matter what I say or feel! Can you believe that shit?" I questioned.

"I know Mike wants kids right away. But that's a big commitment Bella, if you're not ready, speak up." Sam warned.

"Believe me, I have. I'm thinking 3 or 4 years from now. There's still so much to do." I shook my head.

"Emily and I waited a year and a half, neither of us wanted a baby while I was interning and working crazy ass hours." Sam smiled at the memory.

"Exactly! I'm still working crazy hours and I love it! I don't want to stop anytime soon. By the end of next year we're supposed to have one more with us or at least a nurse practitioner." I smiled.

"That'd be awesome! Then we could rotate weekends, only working 1 a month, occasionally more, I'd love an uninterrupted weekend with my wife and boys." Sam smiled.

"I'm just waiting for the Chief of Staff's OK and then I'll start looking." I told him.

"Go get some rest." Sam nodded to the bed in the tiny 'bedroom' we had at the beck of the lounge.

"I think I will." I stretched and walked to the room, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

AN:

Sorry it took so long…

I'm on NEW meds for my migraines and it's making me very sleepy!

Hopefully I'll get caught up this weekend.

Hugs to you all!

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

**Learning to Love**

Chapter 8

Mike's been gone for two weeks, he's called once to tell me he had to stay because of problems with the new store. I haven't heard from him since.

Lucky for me I wasn't one to worry, nor did I have time to worry. I gave Sam both weekends off, well on-call but hopefully off to spend with Emily and the boys.

Luckily it was pretty slow, so when Sam showed up at 6am Monday morning, I gave him a big hug and told him I'd see him in 48 hours. Thank goodness the drive wasn't long or else I'd have been in trouble.

I entered through the kitchen and there was a plate of blueberry scones waiting for me and a coffee to go.

I smiled at Paul as he rolled out some dough and walked upstairs.

I eagerly ate my scones and downed my coffee before showering and dropping in my bed.

I know I wasn't out long when my bed dipped. I opened my eyes to see Mike with a huge bouquet of wild flowers.

"I'm so sorry for being an ass Bella. I know I said that last time too, but damn it, I can't help it. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Mike sat the flowers down and pulled me to him.

"Mike, I just need sleep, please hold me." I sighed into his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep inhaling his scent.

"Bella, Bella, wake up babe." I heard Mike whispering to me.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled.

"Bells, your pager has went off like a million times, I know you're sleepy, but someone needs you." Mike kissed my head.

I heard my pager that time and Mike smiled, handing it to me.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's only 6pm." He kissed my head.

"Shit!" I moaned.

"What babe?" Mike asked kissing my shoulder.

"It's a 911, meaning something bad has happened, I've got to call and probably go in." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I'll drive you if you're going in. I don't want you driving half asleep and you end up being the 911." He kissed my head and I nodded.

"Hey. It's Bella, what's happened?" I asked through a yawn.

"Bella, there was a car accident, several families were involved, we need you, I'm so sorry." Sam groaned.

"No. Don't be. Give me 15 minutes, I've got to shower to wake up." I yawned again and hung up.

"Come on, let's get you showered." Mike pulled me up and started the shower while I pulled out my scrubs.

"Shower with me. Please." I kissed Mike softly.

"Babe, if I shower it'll be longer than 15 minutes." He smiled at me. "I'll go start some coffee." He smacked my butt and walked off.

I showered quickly, pulling my hair into a ponytail and not even messing with make-up, I threw my scrubs and shoes on and walked towards the smell of coffee.

"Thanks so much." I kissed Mike soundly.

"Anything for you. Now, let's get you to work. I'll wait in the cafeteria or your office until you're done." He smiled.

"OK, sounds good. Then we can come home and snuggle with some pizza and a beer." I smiled.

The car accident was bad, a few stitches for the kids, 2 kids with broken arms, 1 with a concussion and 1 with a broken leg. We were keeping them all overnight, just because most of the parents were having to stay for concussions, it was the easiest way.

When we were done and everyone was settled into a room, I told Sam goodnight and walked to my office. Mike wasn't there, so I went to the cafeteria and heard lifted voices down a hall to the side.

"She is not your anymore, you fucked up! I know she's your daughter's doctor and I'm fine with that, but I'm NOT fine with you having the nurses call her on her days off, just because YOUR daughter is sick! If the nurses deem it risky enough, they'll call her or Sam will call her! So please, quit interfering in our life. I love Bella more than you'll EVER know and wouldn't dream of ever hurting her!" Mike growled and Jasper.

"Look, you haven't married her yet! She's a free agent still. And if I want to make things up to her, I'll do whatever I have to do! Be prepared for a fight Mike!" Jasper snapped and I heard one of them walking this way. I hurried to the cafeteria to sit down right before Mike came into view and smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me, pulling me up and wrapping his arms around me with a big smile. If I hadn't heard them arguing, I'd have thought Mike was crazy.

We walked out wrapped in each other and drove home in blissful silence.

When the door to my apartment was shut, I attacked Mike with everything I had. Hearing him tell Jasper how much he loved me made something inside me snap and I just needed Mike as close and as deep as I could get him.

We forgot about the pizza, beers and movie and just made love all evening.

AN:

Been working on this for 2 days…

I'm so damn tired with my meds, I can't stay awake to write more than a few sentences…

I apologize for any mistakes…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

Learning to Love

Chapter 9

Everything has been great between Mike and myself. He's been spoiling me with massages, foot rubs, steam baths with roses and candlelight and supportive when I have to work too much.

"Bella, if you're off this weekend I'd like to go out for a romantic dinner." Mike asked while at breakfast.

"I'm sure I can manage." I smiled as I ate my pancakes.

"That'd be great! He smiled.

It's been wonderful these last few weeks. When Mike isn't stressed with opening a new store and when we're not away from each other for days at a time, he's much more relaxed. Like I'm his natural relaxer…

We were a month and a half away from our wedding. Our house was coming along beautifully and my dad had approved a new nurse practitioner a lot earlier than what I thought.

"Bells, I know Mike wants to go on a nice honeymoon and I know you deserve it, but you won't relax or possibly even go, knowing that Sam was the only one here. So I've brought in Tanya Denali. She's highly recommended and comes from Alaska. I think you'll really like her. She's a go getter like you, she's your age and has a 2 year old son named Grayson. She'll be here in 2 weeks and will have an entire month with you so you can honeymoon in peace." My dad smiled.

"Thanks!" I ran and hugged my dad. "Mike will be so excited!" I laughed.

"Mike, knows. Sorry, but he had to get your honeymoon booked, so he's known…" my dad smiled sheepishly at me.

"I can't believe he kept that good of a secret from me." I shook my head.

I left work that day feeling great, happy that we'd be able to relax.

I went to Mike's house and made dinner, knowing he'd be home shortly.

"Hey babe. Good day at work?" I smiled.

"Yeah, busy. Everyone wants to go camping." He kissed my neck.

"So, about our honeymoon, looks like we're going to have to postpone it until dad hires someone." I sighed.

"But your dad did…" he stopped and turned me around to see the big smile on my face.

"Don't worry, I wasn't mad. I thought it was actually sweet of you to work with my dad on this." I kissed him lightly.

"Really? Good. Because I want this to be the best vacation we ever take." He smiled.

I finished dinner and we sat down to eat.

"I've been thinking. How about if on our honeymoon we try and start a family?" I looked up to see Mike's huge smile and nodding head.

"Yes! Sounds like a great plan, lots of bed time… I hope the beds are comfy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Me too! Well, I threw away my last pack of birth control, so by that time we should be good to go." I shrugged.

The next few weeks flew by. I was training Tanya, who fit in very well. She was funny, beautiful and her son was adorable. She was sending him to Emily's daycare and she'd watch him when Tanya had crazy shifts as well. I did try to give her and Sam the better hours, they had kids, I didn't… Yet!

Thus weekend, we were all on call as by some miracle there weren't any children in the hospital, so Mike and I were having a cookout at his house.

Rose and Edward were taking care of desserts, Sam and Emily were bringing the chips and sides, Mike and I were taking care of the meat and Emmett was bringing the drinks and Tanya was bringing music. We'd told our parents just to bring themselves, they usually hosted everything, so we gave them the day off.

"Bells, are you trying to play match maker?" Mike smiled at me.

"Me? No, why would I do that?" I smiled.

"You're too transparent. You called Emmett and told him to be on his best behavior." Mike snickered.

"Duh! There's going to be kids here Mike. You know how loud and foul mouthed he can be. He'd walk through the door yelling 'what's up bitches' if I didn't say anything." I laughed.

"Ahhhh, true." Mike slapped my ass as he walked to answer the door.

Soon everyone was there and I introduced Tanya and her son to everyone. I saw Emmett take interest, but he was stalling, I knew it wasn't about kids, he loved kids and was playing with Sam and his gang, they were trying to get Grayson to come play, but he was being shy, except with me, since he knew me and Emily.

We all had a great day and by the end Emmett and Tanya were swapping phone numbers. My work was done.

Rose was upset she still had some baby wright to lose but I didn't care (baby Carson Anthony Cullen) was worth it, she'd look fabulous in a paper bag.

We'd picked out the perfect dress for her as well, everything was done, the cake, food, officiate and all the little things were finished.

All we had to do was wait for our big day.

I was a nervous wreck, I didn't think the day was ever going to get here.

We've had so many ups and downs, but in 2 weeks, I'll be Mrs. Newton.

AN:

I'm going to do a short outtake on Alice's thoughts on her cheating with Jasper…

I hope you enjoyed this…

Next regular chapter will be WEDDING…

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

Learning to Love

OUTTAKE… Chapter 10

Alice's Revenge…

UGH! If I have to listen to these two with their lovey dovey talk I'm going to gag!

What the hell does he see in her? I mean really?

She's so plain! Half the time she doesn't wear makeup and wears her hair in a ponytail with jeans, t-shirts and those horrible Comverse.

Jasper in his sexy jeans and tight t-shirts and damn, those boots!

I want to see what that man is packing. If his jeans and Bella's moans are any indication the man has got to know what he's doing and have a decent size dick.

I try and flirt with him when Bella isn't around. He's a very stand-up guy, but I know I can get him and play with him for a little while, leaving Bella devastated.

Don't get me wrong, we use to be close. The college years we were inseparable and I tried to get her to leave him. Every time we'd go out the guys would come on to us in droves, even with her dressing the way she does. But she loved him. And when he proposed that was it. She informed me she was moving out and she'd bought an apartment. I let things go for quite a while. I'd found a great guy to date and he spoiled me beyond what I could ask. He even helped me get my clothing line into stores. My parents were happy and excited to see I'd found someone 'like us' to be with. But after a year with him, things got old. The sex wasn't good anymore and he was traveling more with his dad since he'd just graduated business school. I was back on the Jasper band wagon. When I'd asked him where he'd got the money for the ring he told me about his family and the 'old money' that he came from, but didn't like to touch if he didn't have to.

"Bella, let go shopping for some lingerie. I've got a new guy in my sights and I need to be prepared." I smiled at her.

"Ugh! I hate shopping for that stuff and it doesn't stay on very long." She huffed.

"Then just humor me and help me pick out stuff." She finally agreed.

I found some great deep blue pieces, knowing it was Jasper's favorite colors.

It couldn't have worked any better. Bella was working a lot of weird and crazy hours since she was interning and I offered to keep Jasper Company. After about six months he was putty in my hands. He was complaining about Bella always working and having no time for him. He really made it easy.

"Jasper." I purred one night as we were eating pizza and watching movies.

"Yes?" he asked as he took a swig of beer.

"I want you." I put it bluntly.

That was all it took. We were fucking like bunnies on their couch, the best kind of revenge.

We kept things discreet for a few months and we always had sex in their place. I loved when he'd fuck me in their bed and shower, she'd never know, they hadn't had sex in a few months, so I know she didn't have a clue.

Things were going great, until she found out.

She went haywire! Kicked him out, so he ended up with me, which in the beginning was great, because I thought we'd be living in their apartment, which was much nicer than mine. But then she was a bitch and sold it from underneath him!

So we lived in my place, which was OK, he didn't have much and my parents liked him enough, he spoiled me and gave me anything I wanted or asked for and then while he was checking his Facebook one day (which was really out of the ordinary) he saw a friends post that said he was in a relationship. Jasper clicked on it to read and there was Bella's smiling face kissing this guy. Jasper went crazy. Walked out and came back later that night smelling like he fell into a brewery. He was horny and ravished me, it was honestly the best sex we'd ever had. Until he called out _**her name**_.

Thankfully he passed out and didn't remember a thing in the morning. I let it go because he was so drunk, that was until a month later and we found out I was pregnant.

We had a huge fight and I told him I didn't want the baby. He begged me to have the baby and he'd take care of it, I told him I wanted to sign away my rights and have nothing to do with either of them.

Jasper took care of me throughout the pregnancy and after the baby was born and the papers were signed, he was gone. I know he went back to that shit town he came from, just to chase after Bella.

All I have to say is she can have him, I was done, it was time to move on to bigger and better things.

AN:

There it is… Alice's POV

I hope you enjoy it!

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 11

Learning to Love

Chapter 11

Pacing, pacing and more pacing…

My hairdresser and makeup artist a.k.a. Rose was MIA as well as my brother Edward.

My dad was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"Bella, I'm sure they're just running late. They'll be here." My dad reassured me.

"Dad, I'm standing here in jeans and your old flannel and my hair a mess! I can't walk down the aisle like this!" I sighed.

"Dad…" I was cut off by Rose running in the room.

"Bells, I'm so sorry!" she cried. I held up my hand in a 'talk to the hand' fashion.

"Just work your magic!" I snapped.

"I'll leave you 2 alone for a while." My dad stepped out and I rounded on Rose.

"What the fuck Rose?" I questioned.

"Sorry! Edward saw me in my sexy lingerie and the rest is history, unless you want details?" she asked.

"No, no. I've has enough of your sharing and Edward's over sharing of your sex life." I scoffed.

Rose laughed and did my hair and makeup in no time and my mom came and helped me into my dress, followed by my dad to walk me down the aisle.

"Well, this is the moment you've been waiting for. I've got a gun and patrol car if you want to escape." He offered.

"Dad! There's nothing wrong with Mike. He's been great! Yeah, we have our arguments, but who doesn't? I know you and mom bicker all the times, especially about food." I laughed.

"Hey, in my defense I've got simple tastes. A steak at the diner on Friday's is all I need." He smiled at me.

I just shook my head at him and laughed.

At that time the door opened and it was Edward.

"Don't even say a word." I glared at him.

"Hey, I can't help it if I've got a sexy ass wife." He held his hands up in defense.

"I'm really tired of you 2 oversharing your sexcapdes with me. What if I shared about Mike?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Ugh! I'm going to have to bleach MY brain now." My dad fake gagged, making Edward and I laugh.

"Bella, it's time." Edward stood straight and smiled.

My dad nodded and offered me his arm.

"My Bella, I promise to love you, laugh with you and not at you, especially when you trip over your own feet. I promise to kiss said scrapes and bruises you get from tripping. I promise to cherish you for always. My life has been brighter with you. I love and can't wait to spend the rest of my life you." Mike's words were funny, yet totally Mike. I did trip over my feet quite a lot and Mike was always there with a kiss.

"Mike, I promise to love and cherish you, even when you come home smelling like fish, but don't you dare bring those dirty things in my house! That's what you 'workshop' is for. I promise to be there for you come home from your long trips all grumpy and aggravated, I promise to make you laugh to cheer you up and most of all, and I promise to love you until the end of my days. I love you Mike." I know we were corny, but that was us! We didn't want serious stuff, there'd be enough of that later on down the road in our marriage, and I'm sure.

"If there is anyone here who thinks these 2 should not be joined as husband and wife, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said.

"I do! I object!" Jasper stood up and ran down the aisle.

Emmett and Edward were already intercepting him and talking in low growls.

"Boys, he has a write to speak his peace." The pastor scolded.

"Bella. You're the only one I've ever loved. We made promises to each other, had our life planned out. I don't think you truly love Mike. I think it's all to hide your feelings for me." Jasper rushed out.

Mike looked ready to kill him, but kept his cool, mostly because I was squeezing his hands with all my strength.

"Jasper, I'm sorry you feel that way. But my feelings for Mike are real. Please, just let me have my happiness, now with Mike." I looked at him and said everything without my voice trembling.

"Are you sure Bella?" the pastor asked, out of duty.

"Yes sir. I'm positive sir. Mike is my home, my life, my future." I smiled.

"Very well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smiled.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I now introduce to you for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Michael Newton."

AN:

Sooooo Jasper didn't go quietly.

Bella and Mike discuss it further, later.

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

Learning to Love

Chapter 12

Honeymoon. Bliss. Love. Happiness.

That's exactly what our honeymoon was filled with.

When we arrived back home, the honeymoon was over, but our lives were just beginning.

Mike went back to traveling, although not as much and thankfully we'd been able to add another nurse practitioner on staff, that way we weren't all spread so thin.

"Mike, what do you think about having everyone over for a housewarming party on Saturday?" I asked Mike over breakfast.

"That sounds good. Can you put it together by then?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'll call in the troops." I smiled.

"The troops?" Mike laughed.

"Our moms. You know they'll be more than happy to help out." I teased.

"So true. So are you working a double today or do I get my wife tonight?" Mike asked.

"I'm working a double, so I can have Saturday off and not be on call." I shrugged.

"Well then, that's even better. There's nothing worse than making love to you and your phone rings with an emergency." Mike smiles.

"Yes, it's not fun is it?" I sat on his lap.

"Bells, why do you tease me? You know I can't resist you in tanks and boy shorts." Mike kissed my neck.

"Do you have to rush in?" I pouted.

"No." Mike crashed his mouth to mine and took me on the big farm table we had in our dining room.

After 3 orgasms Mike declared he had to go.

"See you tomorrow babe." He kissed me soundly before leaving.

I called the moms and got everything set up for Saturday. I called Rose and asked her to get the families all notified and she said her and Edward would supply the beer and drinks.

Everything was set, now just to wait until Saturday.

I got showered and dressed for work, 8 hours into work and was so tired. I let the nurses know I was going to lay down in the lounge and to page if needed.

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoke by Mike kissing me.

"Hey, they said you were in here napping, you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, just got hit by the sleeping bug all of a sudden." I shrugged.

"Well, I've got dinner if you're hungry. Pizza?" he laughed.

We ate pizza and I filled him in on Saturday.

"Will you be home before I leave in the morning?" he asked.

"Hopefully, yes." I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Good, because the breakfast bu…" he was cut off by my pager.

"Sorry, I've gotta go." I kissed him and raced down to ER.

My night was busy, non-stop flu's and stomach virus, I hated this time of year because almost all of my regular patients were here several times.

By the time I got home I just wanted to collapse. I came in, kissed Mike on the head and told him I needed to shower and crawl in bed.

Mike helped me upstairs and started my shower, I came out to the bed turned down and Mike waiting for me.

"Babe, I don't feel like doing anything this morning, I'm sorry." I yawned.

"That's fine, I was just going to massage you before I have to go. Lay on your stomach and relax." Mike kissed my neck and then cracked his knuckles.

I awoke with a start and my stomach rolled. I ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet.

I spent the rest of my day there. Every 20 minutes or so vomiting and that's where Mike found me asleep on the floor.

"Bella, babe." He shook me awake.

"Mike?" I questioned.

"Bella, you don't look so good. What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"I got the stupid flu. And now you're going to get it." I started crying.

"Bella, it's OK. I'll take care of you and if I get sick, we'll call the moms." He smiled kissing my forehead.

He picked me up and carried me to bed, telling me he was calling Sam to have someone drop off medicine for the vomiting and fever.

I fell asleep immediately, awoken a little while later by Sam's voice.

"Hey, Bella. Can you sit up so I can check you out?" he smiled and helped me up.

"Where's Mike?" I asked before darting to the bathroom again.

Sam came behind me and pulled my hair back.

"He ran to the store to get some chicken noodle soup and juice for you." He rubbed my back.

I groaned as I felt my stomach rolling again. I spent the next 30 minutes vomiting, even after taking the medicine.

"Bella, if you can't keep anything down, I'm going to admit you. You're a doctor, you know better." He snapped.

"I know Sam. I haven't had anything all day, and I'm still vomiting." I whined.

"OK, when Mike gets back I want him to drive you to the hospital, I'll call and have a room ready and I'll be back in a few hours to check on you. Got it?" he said sternly and I nodded.

I laid in bed waiting for Mike.

"Bella, Sam called and told me what was going on. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can go. I'll pack you a bag." He rubbed my back while I attempted to brush my teeth.

I was settled into a room, our families all showed up and huddled around me.

"Hey, I'm not dying, it's the flu. Go home before you get it too." I snapped.

"We had to make sure you're OK and to tell Mike not to worry about work until you're all better. Dad and I will run the stores." Mike's mom smiled at me.

"Thanks mom." We said in unison.

"Bells, we're here for whatever you need." My dad said and kissed my forehead.

"I just want to sleep." I sighed.

"OK, we'll leave baby." My mom squeezed my hand.

Our parents told us goodnight and left me alone with Sam and Mike.

"OK, I've got a nurse coming in to run some tests, and give you more IV fluids." Sam nodded before walking out.

Mike was sitting in the recliner that made into a bed. "You feeling any better?" he asked as he rubbed my hand.

"I feel drained. And blah!" I shrugged.

"Blah? Is that a new medical term?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I coined it." I smiled. Mike always knew how to make me feel better and smile.

There was a knock at the door and the nurse walked in.

"Oh, hi Dr. Newton." She smiled.

"Hi Julie. Why are you down here tonight?" I questioned.

"Sam said he'd feel better with me here for you and we only have two old kids upstairs. They didn't need two of us." She smiled.

"That does make me feel better." I smiled.

She drew several vials of blood and fixed my IV's. "There's a slight sedative in this." She showed me the needle. "Sam wants you to try and get some sound sleep." She shrugged.

Mike and I watched TV until I dozed off. I woke up to dry heaves and then puking all over myself.

"Babe, I'm calling the nurse." Mike soothed as he pushed the button.

Julie came running in with Sam hot on her heels.

"Julie, help Mike get her in the bathroom. I'll call someone to change her sheets and mop the floor." Sam ordered.

Mike picked me up and asked Julie to grab our bag. Mike stripped us after Julie brought the bag in and he sat in the shower with me while I cried.

"I'm the doctor, I'm not supposed to be the one who gets this fucking sick!" I cried.

Mike held me and shushed me, telling me everything would be OK.

He washed us and dried us, by that time the room was cleaned and ready for us.

Mike carried me back to bed and Sam was waiting.

"Well, I now know what she has." Sam told us.

"And?" I hedged.

"You have Hyperemesis gravidarum." Sam grinned and I blinked, trying to get it through my head while Mike is sitting there confused.

"OK? Can it be treated?" Mike questioned.

"Yes and no." Sam smiled.

"Bella?" Mike asked.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this.

Reviews=Love


	13. Chapter 13

Learning to Love

Chapter 13 ~ Epilogue

"Michael, hurry up or Abigail will be late for her first day of kindergarten!" I yelled up the stairs.

"We're coming! If you've gotten MJ dressed we wouldn't have had this problem." He shook his head as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, I've told you a million times to keep it covered and you don't listen! You deserve to get peed on." I smirked.

"Mommy, can we go now? I want everyone to see my lunchbox and backpack." She whined.

"Yes Abby, we can go now. Everyone will love your Hello Kitty ensemble." I smiled.

We all buckled in and Mike drove us to school.

"Ms. Leah!" Abigail ran up to her teacher and hugged her.

"Oh, I love all the Hello Kitty. You better keep it close, I might take it." She gave her a pat on the head and showed Abby to her seat.

We took pictures and talked with a few other parents before it was time to go.

"You OK?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, just my baby girl is all grown up." I restrained a sob.

"Well, this baby is still here for you." He hands me Michael Jr. and I kiss his head.

We had Michael Jr. almost a year ago, but not without trying. We didn't think we'd ever get pregnant again, so we just stopped trying so hard, focused on Abby and I started a private practice with Sam. Then out of the blue we find out I'm pregnant and this one was an easy one, only small bouts of morning sickness.

Michael Jr. is his dad in every way, whereas Abigail is all me.

Abigail adjusted fine to the baby and loves him to death. Of course I catch her putting bows in his hair every so often, but just take a picture and smile, because we were blessed with two beautiful children.

Mike is the best father anyone could ask for. The first time Abigail got an ear infection Mike stayed up with her because he could call out of work, unlike me who other parents relied on.

My dad had finally retired and they moved closer for the grandkids.

Riley got married three years ago to a wonderful woman named Jody. They have a little boy who's 2. His name is Charles Riley III, yeah Riley's real name is Charles but we always called him Riley. Jody had a son from a previous relationship and he's 8. Riley plans to adopt him as soon as the dead beat dad signs the papers. His name is Steven, he's a little rough around the edges, but he didn't have the easiest time the first six years of his life. After Jody and Riley got married the dad stopped coming around and slowly he's learned to trust all of us and find his niche in the family.

Our kids were growing so fast, right before our eyes.

Abigail was off to college, she was taking after her dad and getting her business degree to one day take over the family business. The girls had wonderful memory and knew every different type of ski and boots to camping equipment and MJ was a junior in high school. He was the star quarterback, has been since freshman year and has a full ride to University of Seattle, that is until he told us last week that his girlfriend was pregnant, I will never forget that day.

"Mom, dad you remember Laura right?" he asked.

"Of course, she's too cute." I smiled.

"Yeah, well we sort of got pregnant." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"WHAT?!" Mike roared. "You're throwing away your life because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants!" his dad yelled some more.

"Mike, calm down." I grabbed his hand.

"I'm going for a walk." Mike stood up to walk out, leveling his son with a glare.

"Mom, it wasn't on purpose! I swear! I always used a condom and she's on the pill." He sat beside me and cried.

"Now I like Laura a lot, but are you sure the baby is yours?" I asked seriously.

"Yes, we were both virgins and she's really shy, I know she wouldn't be with anyone else." MJ smiled at the thought.

"OK. You always use a condom?" I ask.

"Yeah." He sighed.

We talked for over two hours and finally concluded that it had to have happened when she was sick and missed a few pills and quite possibly a faulty condom.

"Has she told her parents?" I asked.

"No, I wanted to tell you first. She's afraid her parents are going to kick her out." He croaked, holding back tears.

"She'll be welcome here. I'll smooth this over with your dad. You'll both finish high school and we'll go from there." I stated.

"Mike, if we don't want to lose him this is what we're going to have to do." I snapped.

"Why do we have to raise the baby?" he whined.

"Look, do you want our son to finish high school?" I snapped.

"Of course! He's got promise." Mike smiled.

"OK, then they stay here and then we can help them get a place for college. MJ will have to go, he's got scholarship and U of S wants him to play ball. Laura can take on line classes or something and I can help with the baby." I smiled.

"OK, we'll play it by ear." Mike sighs and kisses me deeply, just like all the years before.

Laura and MJ finished high school under our roof and we let them stay the first year of college, my parents passed away shortly after they'd had the baby and left them enough money to buy a nice little cottage close to the college.

MJ was his degree in sports medicine, hoping he could make the cut and go pro. Laura wanted to be a teacher, she was taking all she could online and then she'd be able to take a class or two at a time and work part time. Her parents had come around a little, they did spoil little Sam and they were paying for Laura's school but that's as far as it went. I was just happy they decided to get involved in their lives again.

Abigail had finally brought home a boyfriend, he was beyond a mega nerd but they fit together. He was a science major and socially awkward. Abigail said he's more talkative than he used to be and all he said to us way "Hi Mr. & Mrs. Newton. Nice to meet you." And shook Mike's hand.

Everyone was coming to dinner tonight so Mike was grilling out and I was finishing the sides and dessert.

I loved when our house was bustling with everyone.

Abigail and Shawn were playing with Steven and right then and there I knew she'd found her man.

The way they looked at each other and Shawn smiled at Steven was priceless.

We had a great dinner, everyone talking and laughing, I was helping with Steven when Shawn stood up and then went down on one knee in front of Abigail, across the table Mike is smiling like a lunatic.

"Abigail, you are the most perfect woman in the world. You get my strange sense of humor, you love when I talk science and I love the way you smile at me and make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. And if you say yes to be my wife, I will be the happiest and luckiest man in the world.

"Yes, yes!" she shrieked and hugged him tight.

After that all the women were in a flurry talking wedding and the guys retired to the basement, I mean man cave to be men and drink beer.

I love my kids and my husband and everyone in between.

Mike and I have a great life and haven't let any of the little things come between us.

Yes we've had our disagreements but we've kissed and made up… A LOT!

Would I change anything we've been through? No, I think it's made us stronger and I fall in love with Mike a little more every day.

THE END

AN:

I WILL be doing an outtake of Mike and Bella's conversation about Jasper…

It just didn't fit in with anything here, so I figured and outtake is better.

It's not really a chapters worth of writing…

I hope you enjoyed this story and continue to read some of my other writings…

REVIEWS=LOVE


End file.
